Just Another Day
by botskey
Summary: It was suppose to be a regular normal day, nothing special. That changed when Minako woke up. She left her toughness for one day, all because of the distracting Itachi Uchiha. Random one shot for Theta.


**It's fun to play in the world that Masashi Kishimoto has created and he gets the credit.**

_I own nothing. The OC's belong to Theta-McBride, except for Royan (he's my Oc). I wrote this one shot for Theta for her birthday. Theta, I hope that you enjoy this, along with everyone else. :)_

* * *

_Just Another Day_

"Minako! Get up!"

I groaned when the small girl of ten bounced on my bed. Her black hair flying around and blue eyes smiling as she continued to bounce on the bed.

"Cetacea…" I groaned.

"Please Minako? I made you breakfast!"

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my sapphire blue eyes. I noticed Cetacea bouncing towards the door.

"All right, I'm coming." I mumbled.

"Yea!"

Cetacea took off running down the hall as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"This is going to be a long day, but it's just another day."

I dressed in my usual garb: black short sleeve button up shirt with Konoha's symbol on the pocket and black jeans. I made my way to the kitchen and found Shikari Nara and Michiko Yuki waiting there with Cetacea. Shikari has black hair and hazel eyes. Michiko has black hair and ice blue eyes. I shook my head when I noticed Michiko wearing her favorite outfit: a light blue short tank top and black shorts. At times I think that she loves to wear that to get the guys attention. Shikari wore a green shirt and black pants. She sighed as she tucked some of her long bangs behind her ear.

Cetacea brought over a plate of pancakes for me. Her grin was huge as she twirled around a little in her short sleeved black knee length dress. I dug into the food and surprised that it was edible.

"So what are you going to do today?" Shikari asked.

"Noideamaybetrain."

"Sorry, I don't speak gibberish."

"I think she said no idea." Michiko suggested.

I nodded as I took a drink of orange juice.

"I think I have an idea." Shikari smirked, "but we'll have to do something first."

I glanced at Michiko, who wouldn't look at me and groaned.

* * *

After we had left my place, I still felt a bit weird. Michiko had tried to straighten my long blonde ringlets but failed. Instead, my hair looked wavy. She tied a blue ribbon around my hair in a loose ponytail. I had my forehead protector tied loosely around my neck with my katana strapped to my back.

"I'm so glad that Takumi sensei gave us a bit of a break." Shikari sighed.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and starred off. Takumi Kurama was our sensei. He was serious and talented in genjutsu. I hated sparring against him. Anyone caught in his genjutsu not only experienced injuries during it but also in reality.

"Hn. That's because you'd rather be lazy." Michiko teased.

"So? It's the perfect day for it!"

My feet suddenly stopped. I looked down at my velcro sneakers and turned to see Shikari using her shadow technique on me with an eyebrow raised.

"I see someone is distracted."

I turned back and my eyes met onyx eyes. Itachi Uchiha. My breath hitched a little. I had almost walked into him.

"Sorry Itachi." Michiko cooed. "It's Minako's birthday and we're distracting her."

I wanted to chase after Michiko for revealing to Itachi that it was my birthday. I tried to glare at her, but it didn't work well. Itachi slightly grinned as he leaned forward.

"I hope you have a good day then."

He whispered in my ear before he disappeared. I was finally able to more again.

* * *

We were sitting in our favorite tree which over looked a couple of the training areas. Michiko handed me my sketchbook as she pulled out hers. Shikari leaned back and gazed at the sky. I opened my sketchbook and looked for a blank page. I got to the end and found that I had one page left. I sighed as I pondered on what to draw.

"Seriously." we heard.

We glanced down and saw Itachi walking with Royan Ryu. Royan. Everyone liked him and he was a huge flirt. He was tall with short red blonde hair and hazel eyes. They were heading to the training ground near us.

"I'm telling you, she's cute." Royan said.

"You say that about all the girls."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind getting wrapped up in her shadow."

Our jaws dropped as we glanced at Shikari. Her cheeks were bright red. We've never heard Royan say that he like one girl in particular.

"I'm sure you would."

"What about you and Minako?"

I could feel my cheeks burn this time, but I tried not to show it.

"What about her? She seems nice but she's shy around me."

"I'm telling you, she likes you."

"Me?"

"Of course. She likes strong guys and you my friend have proved that many times."

-Snap-

-Thud-

"Ow."

Michiko had fallen out of the tree. _Great timing._ Royan and Itachi came over to help her up. I tried to stay quiet and hoped that they wouldn't notice.

"You okay?" Royan asked, offering his hand to her.

"Yeah, I just moved too far off of the branch." Michiko whined.

We watched as she got up and faced the guys, dusting herself off. Her sketchbook fell and hit her on the head. Itachi reached over and picked it up. He started to flip through some of the pages of the book and a smile grew on his face.

"I didn't know you could draw." Royan said, looking over Itachi's soulder.

"Minako and I like to draw in our free time."

Itachi stopped on one page and handed the book back to Michiko.

"That's a good drawing, but I think you should draw them differently."

Before she could ask, they started to leave.

"Oh Minako, I'd like to see your drawings someday." Itachi called over his shoulder.

They vanished from sight as I tried to figure out how he knew I was there. Michiko joined us back up in the tree. Shikari and I looked at the picture that Itachi had talked about. It was a picture of me leaning against a tree and Itachi on the other side of the tree. There was bouquet of roses and lilacs in between us.

"What does he mean 'draw them differently'?" Shikari asked.

"No idea."

* * *

Hours later

I still couldn't decide on what to draw. I felt some relief when Shikari suggested that we go and get some lunch. We left the tree and headed over to Ichiraku's for some ramen. We chatted about past missions that we went on and which ones were our favorites. Shikari and I waited for Michiko to get done eating. She would go on about things and forget to stop and take a bite of food before it got cold. At times I thought she would prefer her food on the cold side. I smirked when Shikari got up and stretched.

-Poof-

Royan appeared behind Shikari with a huge grin.

"I'm going to borrow Kari for a moment. I'll bring her back later." he said.

Before we could protest, he wrapped his arms around her and they vanished.

"What just happened?" Michiko asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Michiko and I wandered around the village looking at the shops. We didn't say too much since our thought kept going back to why Royan disappeared with Shikari. We lost track on how long she was gone for.

"Minako! Michiko!"

We turned to find Shikari running towards us.

"It's about time!" Michiko scolded. "What did Royan want with you?"

Shikari glanced at the ground.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell."

"Ooohh… it must have been good for you not to tell." Michiko teased.

"Think what ever you want then." Shikari snorted.

"Come on you two." I muttered.

We continued our stroll along the shops.

* * *

Later on

I managed to stop home to drop off my stuff before the girls drag me off to dinner at Yakiniku Q and we met up with our sensei. It was nice to be with them again. It felt like forever since we've been able to enjoy a good meal with our sensei and with laughter. I shook my head when the presents appeared. Shikari gave me a book about the constellations. Michiko gave me two new sketchbooks. Takumi gave me a set of lock picks. There were four of them, all in different sizes. The waitress brought over a small chocolate cake for us. I hid my embarrassment as my team wished me a happy birthday.

* * *

I felt much relief when I got home later on. I walked into the kitchen and was met with surprising sight. There was a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table. I know I never told anyone what my favorite flowers were. Blue roses mixed with white lilacs. I glanced around the room looking for any hint on who would leave them for me. I noticed my sketchbook next to the flowers. My last page was filled in and it was the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen. It was a sketch of Itachi holding me close, kissing me with a bouquet of roses at our feet. Only the roses where colored in.

"Happy Birthday, Mina" was written in the corner. I lightly touched the page. I set down my other gifts on the table and picked up the picture to admire it more.

I headed up to my to my room and found a box on my bed. I was still curious to how it got there. I opened the box to find a blue night shirt in it. I pulled it out to find that it was soft. I held it up to look it over before pulling it close to me. I instinctly buried my nose into the fabric and realized there was a faint sent to it. It was a familiar sent but I couldn't put my finger on where I have recognized it. I gave a small sigh as I went to change into it. It fit me perfectly as it reached my knees.

I went back to the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the constellation book. I opened it to the page that was marked: Corvus, the crow. I wandered out to the roof and began to look for the constellation. I turned to face the direction of the first star for the constellation. A breeze when by and I shivered slightly.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Mina."

I smiled inward when he walked up behind me. His cheek grazed mine as he glanced at the book in my hands.

"Corvus, is about there."

Itachi's breath tickled my neck as he raised his hand to the sky and started to outline the constellation. Another breeze when by and Itachi pulled me into him to keep me warm. A familiar sent came to my nose right then and I turned to face him with wide eyes.

"You." was all I could say.

"I must say that my old night shirt looks better on you. I hope that you like the flowers and drawing." he whispered as he tilted my chin up.

I tried to read his eyes when he leaned in closer to me. Our lips met in a gentle kiss at first, but it intensified. I was speechless when we broke apart. I saw the smile in his eyes.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

I nodded as he took my hand in his and led me inside.

* * *

Next day

I woke up to the rain pouring down. I heard some soft snoring next to me as I slowly opened my eyes. I rolled over and bumped into something. I saw black hair and almost panicked. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I watched as he opened his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"I hope that you slept well." Itachi murmured.

I couldn't speak for some reason, so I nodded.

"Did you have a good birthday then?"

"It was just another day." I muttered.

Itachi frowned at my remark as I started to mental scold myself for what I said.

"It was a good day and thank you for the gifts." I quickly recovered.

"I'm glad to hear that my girl enjoyed her day." he said.

_My girl? Did he just call me that?_

"Anyway," he went on, "Let's enjoy the day together, but inside."

I glanced at the window and saw the dark sky through the rain.

"Definitely inside." I said as I sat up.

"Good," Itachi said, pulling a shirt over his head, "I'll make breakfast then."

I watched as he left my room. I fell back into my pillow with a huge grin on my face. I had gotten my favorite flowers; a beautiful drawing and I woke up next to Itachi. The past day wasn't just any day, it was the best day that I'd had in a long time.

"Hey Mina! Are you coming?" Itachi called out.

I pulled the covers off as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Coming Tachi!" I called back.

I got up and headed to the kitchen to join Itachi. Something told me that it wasn't going to be just another day.

* * *

_I figured that Minako can have an 'off' day and not be such a 'tough' girl on her birthday. Happy Birthday Theta!_

Please Review.


End file.
